


Let it be me.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, care and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg opens the door to find a tired and deshelved looking Mycroft Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it be me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [green_violin_bow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_violin_bow/gifts).



**Why is it that I always end up back at your door?”**

 

Greg starred at Mycroft Holmes for at least 2 minutes. He just stood there, starring at the British Government himself standing at his doorstep, again. It had happened a few times in the last couple of months. Mycroft looked tired, lost and stressed out. Greg noticed it in his eyes, the stance of his body, the strain on his shoulders.

 

It was obvious to Greg that Mycroft hadn't seen a bed in a few days. Let alone get any real sleep, except for some catnaps here and there. Greg narrowed his eyes, Mycroft looked even more pale then usual, almost sickly so. He stood perfectly straight but Greg was worried it wouldn't last much longer. He heard Mycroft's stomach grumble and finally snapped into action.

 

“C'mon, let's get you inside.” He opened the door wider, stepping aside so Mycroft could step inside. He really was tired cause Greg had to catch him by the arm, making sure Mycroft didn't fall as he missed a step.

 

“Go sit down, I'll make you something to eat.” Greg went to his kitchen, glad he had the weekend off and he'd taking the time to cook a nice dinner of chicken, roasted potatoes and peas. He warmed up a plate, pouring a generous amount of sauce on top of it. Mycroft could use it.

 

Mycroft sat with his eyes closed, his suit jacket off and folded neatly next to him on the sofa. He didn't have a waistcoat on and Greg could make out the muscles in his white shirt. It wasn't crisp as usual, it looked rumpled and had a few wrinkles in it. It was very unlike Mycroft. What was also unlike the man was the absence of his tie and the top button of his shirt undone.

 

“Mycroft, supper's ready.” Greg sat the plate in front of Mycroft on the table. He went back to the kitchen to get him something to drink. He came back with a tall glass of water, alcohol was the last thing Mycroft needed right now.

 

Mycroft was tugging away at the food, eating fast, humming his approval. He finished it in record time, not a bit of sauce left. After draining the glass of water Mycroft looked up at Greg.

 

“I'm sorry Gregory, exhaustion is still no excuse for bad manners.” Mycroft spoke softly, searching for the words, a small blush on his face. Greg's heart skipped a beat.

 

“It's fine Mycroft, you looked like you were about to collapse. Tough week?” Greg took the plate, putting it in the dishwasher.

 

“Tough is an understatement.” Mycoft sighed, willing himself to answer, to not close his eyes. Greg saw it was getting harder for him by the second.

 

“Okay, you can tell me later if you like. Right now it's off to bed with you.” He took Mycroft's hand, pulling him up and let him to the spare bedroom.

 

“Gregory, you don't have to do this. I can send. Send for a- a car.” Greg heard Mycroft trying to suppress a yawn and he rolled his eyes.

 

“Not going to happen Mycroft. I have an extra bedroom, fresh sheets and all. You're taking it.” He pushed Mycroft softly into the room, going to the nightstand and turning on the light. Mycroft winced at the brightness of it, rubbing his eyes.

 

“On to the bed Mycroft.”

Mycroft let himself be seated on the bed. He was so tired, everything felt fuzzy and heavy. He smelled Greg's deodorant and it wrapped around him.

 

Greg helped Mycroft out of his clothes and into sleepwear, an old shirt and pants he kept in the cupboard. Greg noticed the thinness of Mycroft's frame, he couldn't help grumble at the sight of it.

 

“You need to eat more Mycroft.” He didn't keep the anger out of his voice. What was it the with Holmeses and not taking care of themselves.

 

“Hmn.” Mycroft didn't answer, he just felt Greg's hands on his body, helping him change. He was too tired to think about it too much. To think about what it meant that Gregory Lestrade saw him half naked. It didn't really matter right now. He opened his eyes a little, seeing blurs.

 

“Go lie down Mycroft, get some sleep. Do you need me to wake you up at a certain time?” Greg really just wanted to let Mycroft sleep, all day if it was necessary but he knew Mycroft never stopped working. Always another crises, always another war to stop.

 

“No. Anthea. Free time.”

 

Greg let out a breath of relive. Mycroft was very lucky with his assistant, spy, whatever Anthea was. She deserved a bonus.

 

“Okay. Goodnight Mycroft, see you tomorrow.”

 

Greg stepped outside and was about to close the door when he heard the softest.

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of me after reading green_violin_bow's Mystrade fic. It's in progress and it's the slowest of slow burns but it has so much cuteness in it. It pulled at my heartstrings this weekend and it was what I needed.  
> You can read the fic here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7419061/chapters/16850707. 
> 
>  
> 
> I used a line from the prompt lines I found online, the line is "Why is it that I always end up back at your door?”.  
> The list can be found here; http://theavengerswritings.tumblr.com/.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> The title is from a song by Ray Lamontagne.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
